BlackIce Poem: You Belong To Me
by Miss-Evening
Summary: A poem told from Pitch's point of view, Of how he falls head over heels with Jack Frost. And how this love will never die. Bound by an unbreakable red thread of fate, Their love will never fade and die... "We're bound together. You belong to me, And I belong to you… I will never let you go, I promise."


**_No rhymes, and no defined rhythm of this poem._**  
**_I just write my poems, as they flow and turn out in my head, writing down exactly what comes out, without a single second thought._**

**_Because I find it peaceful, to just have no boundaries of my imagination when I write my poems..._**  
**_To just let it all out for the moment._**  
**_And I love it._**

**_...This may not make a clear sense to you, but I can't describe it more clearly than that. XD_**  
**_Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_**

**_ Also, the first part of the poem, is Pitch more... talking to himself, and the reader... while the other parts are fully, outright dedicated to Jack._**

* * *

I'm drowning…

I'm drowning inside

A pair of azure blue eyes.

Eyes blue, like an unclouded, free sky…

Yet deep and frightening, like drowning.

* * *

These eyes,

That I'm drowning from within…

They're eyes full of hope and wonder.

Light and caressing like the wind…

A soft laughter for fun and play.

* * *

Yet…

There is more.

* * *

They're eyes full of pain…

They're the eyes full of loneliness…

* * *

A scream of agony,

The fear of never knowing

When and will

There ever be

A light

Within the darkness.

* * *

Waiting,

Waiting for a light…

Acceptance,

A self-worth,

To be seen and believed in…

To be loved…

Waiting for a light

That never comes.

* * *

His eyes,

Jack's eyes…

Why…?

Why am I drowning from within,

Drowning inside of me,

By the mere look into his eyes.

* * *

I can't breath…

Yet this is not dying…

This is something more.

Something so much frightening…

* * *

I'm falling…

I'm falling deep from within…

Drowning,

Sinking deeper and deeper…

To the point of no return.

* * *

I'm falling in love

With Jack Frost.

* * *

Emotions making me drown from within,

Dragging me deeper into his eyes,

His very soul…

* * *

I want him…

No!

I NEED HIM!

HE'S MINE!

MINE!

DON'T YOU DARE TAKE HIM FROM ME!

I'LL KILL YOU!

* * *

Step aside!

I SAID JUST STEP ASIDE!

Just step aside…

And let me love him.

Let me love Jack

Inside and out.

* * *

I love him…

I love Jack so much…

* * *

Jack…

Jack's mine.

Yes…

He's mine.

The boy…

They boy belongs to me.

* * *

Jack…

Oh my Jack…

You're my wine,

You're my poison.

Like an addiction,

I can't have enough of you.

* * *

Jack…

Oh my precious Jack…

We're bound,

Bound by a red thread of fate.

An unbreakable,

Flaming red thread.

Burning like a fire.

Warming with such

A never-ending passion.

* * *

Jack…

Oh my beautiful Jack,

This is our fate,

And we cannot escape it.

No matter how much we try,

The thread will keep us tied

Together.

We can only give in.

* * *

Don't fight it…

Don't fight the thread…

Don't fight the fate…

Please

Don't fight me.

* * *

I'm not gonna hurt you,

Jack…

I promise,

I'll see you,

I'll accept you,

I'll protect you.

* * *

I'll do anything

For you

My love…

As long as you let me in.

* * *

So let me hold you…

Let me embrace you in my arms,

Holding you close

And love you

Like there is no tomorrow.

* * *

Mine.

You're mine…

You belong to me, Jack…

You belong to me.

* * *

Can you feel it?

Here…

Give me your hand…

Let it rest right here,

Right here on my chest.

Can you feel it?

The hard, rhythm inside?

That's my heart,

Jack…

And it belongs to you…

* * *

Now let me

Put my hand

On your chest…

* * *

…See?

Your heart

Has the same

Hard, beating rhythm.

You feel the same.

There is no reason to deny it.

* * *

Shush…

Just relax…

Shush…

* * *

There…

You're doing so good,

My love.

Take slow, deep breaths,

And relax…

There…

Yes…

* * *

Lay down

Right here

On this bed.

It's soft.

Yes…

And it will get better…

* * *

Leaning over,

I hold you tighter…

Deepen the kiss,

Ravishing your lips,

Your mouth,

Taking your breath away,

Giving back mine.

Becoming one.

* * *

Stripping off your clothes,

As also stripping of my own,

We lay down naked…

Naked.

Exposed.

Vulnerable.

Drinking in the sight

Of each other's bodies.

* * *

Jack…

You're so beautiful…!

A prince of cold and winter,

Sculptured and carved

To perfection.

* * *

Velvety smooth,

Skin against skin

I heat up your cool body

With my own.

The moans of delight,

Escaping your throat

Tells me you're delighted.

* * *

I'm exploring

Every inch of your body…

* * *

Your white hair is like silk between my fingers…

Face so sweet and innocent…

* * *

You're scent is fresh like new fallen snow,

With undertones of forest

And salt sea water.

* * *

So lithe and petite

In my embrace,

I'll never grow tired

Of holding you in my arms…

* * *

Heating you up

Till you beg me…

Moaning my name,

To fully take you…

* * *

My Jack…

You belong to me

And I belong to you…

* * *

I enter you…

Filling you up,

Making you cling on to me,

For dear life.

* * *

As I stare into your endless

Deep blue eyes,

I drown from within

Falling…

Falling deeper…

The emotions filling me

Becoming overwhelming,

As I breath and moan out your name

Holding you so close

So close…

So close I can, feeling you

All over me.

* * *

You reply…

Moaning and screaming out my name,

As I speed up my thrusts inside…

Climaxing…

Into a light with no darkness.

…Only you.

* * *

I can only see and feel you now…

My Jack…

My beautiful snowflake…

I love you…

I love you…

I love you more than anything

More than anything else…

* * *

You belong to me…

You know it's true.

* * *

I can hear you cry…

Whimpering silently…

Managing to utter words,

Of how you want me to stay…

Stay here…

Stay by your side

Forever.

* * *

I tell you I'll always be.

Because, my Jack…

I told you…

* * *

We are bound,

Bound by a red thread of fate.

This love…

This love is endless.

This love is lasting

For an eternity.

* * *

I hold you in my arms

As you fall asleep in my embrace

On top of my chest…

* * *

The last thing I do,

When putting on the blanket over us,

Is whispering:

"Good Night, Jack…

We're bound together.

You belong to me,

And I belong to you…

I will never let you go,

I promise.

I love you."

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
